Nos adieux
by Lady Blackwood
Summary: An 69 de l'Ere Cosmique. Heliopolis. Deux jeunes garçons coordinateurs, amis depuis l'enfance, vont devoir se séparer. Asran Zala est en effet attendu sur les Plants, auprès de son père...


_**An 69 de l'Ere Cosmique. Héliopolis. **_

__ Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas partir ?

Asran hocha la tête. Il l'avait appris depuis déjà trois jours mais il n'avait pas encore osé en parler à Kira. Tous deux étaient amis depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans ; ils avaient grandi ensemble sur Héliopolis, colonie neutre d'Orb, partageant joies et peines de l'enfance jusqu'à l'adolescence.

Et aujourd'hui, Asran prenait enfin le courage de l'annoncer à Kira. Il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet car lui-même avait eu du mal à se persuader qu'il allait devoir partir. Il avait même tout fait pour convaincre son père, mais Patrick Zala était un des grands dirigeants des Plants, et sa future campagne qu'il envisageait pour devenir président demandait la présence de sa famille autour de lui. Asran n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais il s'était convaincu au fond de lui que Kira le rejoindrait sans doute sur les colonies des Coordinateurs. Après tout, n'était-il pas lui-même l'un des leurs ?

Kira soupira en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe fraîche du jardin public. Combien de fois lui et Asran s'étaient-ils retrouvés ici tous les deux, parlant de tout et de rien, riant aux éclats à chaque nouvelle invention d'Asran, soufflant dans un brin d'herbe pour en tirer une note de musique ? Combien de fois… Cela remontait à si loin déjà… Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Kira avait toujours vécu auprès d'Asran. Toujours.

Ce dernier vint s'asseoir près de lui. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient lointains, comme s'ils étaient déjà hors de portée.

__ Je n'ai pas le choix, tu sais… souffla-t-il doucement. Mon père…

__ Je sais, l'interrompit Kira en s'allongeant dans l'herbe humide.

Nonchalamment, il regardait le ciel artificiel d'Héliopolis. Ce ciel si bleu, si clair… Comme le ciel de la Terre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit.

Asran l'imita, l'air un peu ailleurs. Son béret vert glissa de sa tête et roula sur la pelouse, quelques mètres plus loin.

__ Dis-moi, Kira…

__ Hmh ?

Le jeune garçon avait arraché une brindille d'herbe. Il soufflait doucement dedans, arrachant un sifflement strident au silence du parc. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais ce son était comme un cri du cœur, un cri horrible qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine et qui pourtant refusait de s'échapper. Asran allait le quitter, s'en aller.

Et ça lui faisait mal.

__ Tu me rejoindras sur les Plants ?

La voix d'Asran était simple, naïve. Pourtant, Kira y décela un espoir secret de retrouvailles. Peut-être qu'Asran lui-même ne parvenait pas à s'y faire ? Peut-être qu'il se raccrochait à cette idée pour supporter son absence ?

Sans doute que oui…

Kira tourna la tête vers lui. Dans sa main, le brin d'herbe s'envola au gré d'une brise légère. Il faisait si bon sur Héliopolis… L'air était si pur, si léger… Si seulement il pouvait en être de même un jour sur les Plants ! Alors oui, Kira pourrait y aller retrouver Asran. Une fois que la menace d'une guerre omniprésente serait passée. Une fois qu'il aurait terminé ses études…

Oui, c'était probable. Alors ils se retrouveraient tous les deux, ils s'allongeraient sur l'herbe fraîche d'un jardin public des Plants et ils resteraient là, à regarder le ciel clair. Ils n'auraient plus besoin d'échanger des paroles inutiles car ils seraient heureux.

Ensemble.

Kira lui sourit. Lentement, sa main était allée se nicher dans celle d'Asran. Ce dernier serra ses doigts entre les siens tellement fort… Comme s'il s'y accrochait pour ne pas devoir le quitter.

__ Je t'y rejoindrais, oui, murmura Kira. Mais… Je suis inquiet pour toi, Asran. Si la guerre éclate avec les Naturels, les Plants seront les premiers visés… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

Asran lui sourit en retour.

__ Ne t'en fais pas… La guerre n'éclatera pas. Jamais.

__ J'espère que tu dis vrai… Le cas échéant, promets-moi de revenir sur Héliopolis. Je t'attendrais.

__ Je te le promets, Kira.

Asran tiendrait sa promesse, Kira le savait. Rassuré, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur la sensation de l'herbe fraîche sous son corps, les rayons du soleil le baignant de sa chaleur timide, la brise légère faisant voler ses cheveux et la main d'Asran fermement serrée dans la sienne. Asran était près de lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et ils avaient encore trois jours pour eux… Trois jours entiers. C'était presque aussi long que toute une vie…

_**Minuit moins le quart. Maison des Yamato. Héliopolis.**_

Kira se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait fait un horrible rêve. Un cauchemar dans lequel la guerre était déclarée et pendant laquelle, lui et Asran s'affrontaient. Ils appartenaient tous deux à des camps différents et au lieu de suivre leurs propres convictions, ils n'étaient que des marionnettes aux mains de l'Etat.

__Asran…

Kira reprenait son souffle de façon saccadée. Ce rêve l'avait ébranlé au plus profond de son être. C'était si réaliste… Il revoyait encore le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami, sa voix le priant de le rejoindre au sein des forces de Zaft.

Et lui, où était-il ? Il ne le savait pas… La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était Asran, face à lui, à bord d'une étrange machine de guerre, le suppliant de le suivre. Mais Kira ne le pouvait pas ; quelque chose l'en empêchait et il ne savait pas quoi. Dans ce rêve étrange, il n'était plus maître de sa volonté…

Le jeune garçon se leva, encore tremblant d'inquiétude. Les tensions étaient de plus en plus élevées entre les Naturels et les Coordinateurs. Tous sur Héliopolis le sentaient et le redoutaient: quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à se produire et ce quelque chose ne pouvait pas être bénéfique. On avait poussé trop loin les actes terroristes contre les Coordinateurs : le Blue Cosmos s'était mis à tuer sur Terre, arguant contre les manipulations génétiques et les progrès de la science. C'était pour ça que les parents de Kira avaient fui sur Héliopolis ; la colonie étant neutre, personne n'avait vraiment osé s'en prendre au jeune garçon depuis lors.

Et puis Asran était lui aussi un Coordinateur. Il le comprenait. Tous deux se comprenaient. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'en parler pour savoir ce que l'autre avait au fond du cœur ; ils étaient à la fois si semblables et si différents…

__ Asran… Ne te fais pas tuer, je t'en supplie…

Kira s'était approché de son bureau où il avait posé un cadre coloré. Sur la photo que le morceau de verre protégeait, il se voyait sourire, le bras sur l'épaule d'Asran. Repenser à son rêve le faisait frémir de peur. Et si la guerre éclatait vraiment ? Si Asran avait tort ? Jamais il ne serait en sécurité sur les Plants… Comment le faire rester à Héliopolis ?

Et dire que bientôt, il s'en irait…

Kira se laissa tomber au sol. Il se sentait complètement dépassé par les évènements. Il avait pourtant tout fait, ces derniers jours, pour paraître heureux auprès d'Asran. Tous deux s'étaient comportés comme d'habitude, tentant d'oublier au fond d'eux que bientôt, la vie allait les séparer. Pourtant, cette menace restait omniprésente au-dessus d'eux.

Et Kira avait bien du mal à la supporter.

Doucement, il se leva et s'habilla comme un automate. Il avait besoin de voir Asran. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille…

Sans même prévenir ses parents, il quitta la villa des Yamato pour se rendre chez les Zala. Dans les rues d'Héliopolis, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive…

_**Minuit quarante-trois. Villa Zala. Héliopolis.**_

Asran n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Demain soir il devrait partir pour les Plants et cela le terrifiait. Certes, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il ne connaissait pas les lieux mais… Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Kira. Il avait beau savoir que son père avait besoin de son soutien là-bas, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en aller.

_Si seulement Kira m'avait certifié qu'il viendrait me voir à une date précise, peut-être que je ne serai pas si inquiet,_ ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser.

Mais voilà, Kira ne lui avait rien certifié de précis. Il avait pris cet air mélancolique qu'il lui connaissait si bien et n'avait rien ajouté.

_Aussi, quel idiot j'ai été de lui annoncer mon départ de façon si abrupte… J'aurai pu y aller avec des pincettes… Mais… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore très bien que nous allons être séparés de manière indéterminée…_

Le jeune garçon soupira en se retournant dans son lit. Machinalement, il se saisit du cadre qui ornait sa table de chevet. Kira avait exactement la même photo chez lui, il le savait. Peut-être que s'il la gardait toujours sur lui, ce serait comme si tous deux restaient ensemble, où qu'il soient ?

Asran aurait voulu le croire. Il ouvrit le cadre, se saisit de la photo et la serra contre son cœur.

__ Kira…

Tout à coup, un coup sur le carreau de sa fenêtre le fit sursauter. Intrigué, il se leva et ouvrit les volets. Lorsqu'il passa sa tête par la fenêtre, un vent tiède fit voler ses cheveux aile de corbeau dans la nuit.

__ Asran ! entendit-il crier.

_Kira…_

Il avait immédiatement reconnu cette voix tant chérie. Il chercha son ami du regard et le vit près du grand saule qui bordait sa chambre.

__ Kira ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? demanda-t-il en souriant malgré lui.

Au fond, il était heureux de le savoir là, près de lui. Sans même demander son reste, il avait enjambé le rebord de la fenêtre et s'y était assis. Sous son regard amusé, Kira escaladait les branches du saule pour arriver à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, Kira déclara :

__ Désolé de venir t'ennuyer à cette heure, mais j'avais besoin de te parler, Asran.

Asran sourit.

__ Tu tombes plutôt bien, en fait. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ! Et puis, j'étais justement en train de penser à toi.

Kira rougit légèrement en s'approchant précautionneusement de la fenêtre.

__ Et si tu entrais ? proposa Asran. On sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter, non ?

Kira acquiesça. Il saisit la main que lui tendait son ami et le rejoignit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait de telle manière chez les Zala, pas plus que ce n'était la première fois qu'il venait cogner au carreau d'Asran en plein milieu de la nuit. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient pris tout un tas de mauvaises habitudes qui ne les avaient pas quittés pas en grandissant.

Asran entra dans la chambre, suivi immédiatement par son ami. Ce dernier referma la fenêtre une fois à l'intérieur et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Asran n'avait pas allumé la lumière ; il avait reposé discrètement la photo sur son chevet avant que Kira ne s'aperçoive qu'elle traînait dans son lit.

__ Ca ne t'ennuie pas que je laisse éteint ? demanda Asran. Ma mère veut absolument que je dorme et si elle sait que tu es là, elle se doutera très bien que ce n'est pas le cas…

Evidemment, Asran devait se reposer. Son départ serait le lendemain soir ; il allait avoir une rude journée pour tout préparer. Sans compter cette angoisse qui l'étreignait de plus en plus à mesure que le jour J approchait…

__ A quelle heure tu pars demain ?

Asran avait relevé ses jambes sur le matelas et les enserrait dans ses bras. Machinalement, il avait reposé sa tête sur ses genoux, cherchant désespérément un semblant de réconfort.

__ A dix-huit heures, je crois… murmura-t-il.

Kira ne répondit rien. Dix-huit heures. C'était si tôt…

__ Tu viendras me dire au revoir ?

Ses mots s'étranglaient presque dans sa gorge. Il n'osait même pas regarder en direction de son ami, tant parler de son départ lui faisait mal.

__ Bien sûr, je viendrais…

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler d'elles-mêmes sur les joues blanches d'Asran. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tout fait pour paraître fort, pour ne pas blesser davantage Kira, mais il ne pouvait plus retenir sa peine. C'était impossible…

__ Asran…

Kira se retourna vers lui et l'enserra dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait besoin de pleurer. Lui aussi avait besoin d'évacuer cette peine trop grande…

Alors il pleura de concert avec son ami. Tous deux sanglotèrent tous bas, se serrant l'un à l'autre très fort, pour que personne ne puisse les séparer.

Lorsque les larmes cessèrent enfin, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte dans le silence tendu de l'atmosphère. Asran s'était accroché au cou de Kira qui l'enserrait fermement par la taille. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter… C'était trop dur.

__ Asran, j'ai si peur… murmura Kira. La guerre…

__ Chuut, calme-toi Kira. Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter. Il n'y pas de guerre. Ni sur la Terre, ni sur les Plants. Je n'aurai rien à craindre là-bas ! Et mon père est un homme important, tu sais… Je serais sans doute surprotégé là-bas, ne crains rien surtout.

__ J'espère que tu as raison…

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour leur avenir. Et il ne supporterait pas de ne plus jamais revoir Asran…

Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de son rêve et de ses sombres pressentiments. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami outre mesure ; ce dernier était suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça avec ce départ impromptu, leur séparation brutale. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire peur…

_Ce n'était qu'un sale rêve,_ se dit-il. _Rien d'autre qu'un sale rêve. La guerre n'existe pas et il n'arrivera rien à Asran. Rien du tout. Je le retrouverai sur les Plants dès que je le pourrais, et nous serons heureux… Oui, c'est ça, nous serons heureux ensemble._

Mais les larmes roulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. Elles glissèrent lentement sur sa peau et tombèrent sur les paupières d'Asran. Doucement, ce dernier posa ses doigts fins sur les joues de Kira et les balaya d'un revers de doigt.

__ Tout se passera bien, Kira, murmura-t-il. Je te le jure.

Kira hocha doucement la tête en s'essuyant nerveusement les yeux. Si au moins ses pleurs pouvaient cesser… Si seulement, il pouvait être suffisamment fort pour consoler Asran au lieu de s'effondrer lui-même…

__ Kira…

Asran s'était légèrement redressé. Il observait son ami d'un air plein de tristesse et de culpabilité. Au fond de ses yeux verts brillaient les mêmes larmes que celles qui perlaient sur les joues de Kira.

Les mêmes.

Tous deux étaient pareils.

__ Oh, Asran… souffla Kira. Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi…

__ Kira… Moi non plus je…

Les mots s'étranglaient dans leur gorge nouées par l'émotion. Ils s'étaient tellement contenus tout ce temps, s'empêchant mutuellement de laisser transparaître leur peine. Pourtant, ils savaient au fond d'eux ce que ressentait l'autre. Car leur peine était de même envergure, de même nature…

Doucement, Kira leva ses bras et posa ses mains sur les joues humides d'Asran. Leurs yeux s'étaient noyés les uns dans les autres, leurs larmes s'étaient mélangées sur leur peau claire…

__ Asran… Je te rejoindrais, je te le promets. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, nous nous retrouverons…

Asran hocha la tête en descendant doucement son visage vers celui de son ami. Kira l'attirait à lui, guidant ses lèvres vers les siennes. Asran se laissa faire et posa délicatement sa bouche sur celle de Kira, goûtant ce baiser noyé de larmes avec douceur et tristesse. Kira le serrait très fort contre lui, l'empêchant de fuir et de s'en aller.

Mais Asran n'en avait nulle envie. Il se blottissait tout contre Kira, l'embrassait tendrement tandis que Kira glissait ses mains sous sa chemise de pyjama. Il caressait son dos, sa peau nue, comme si c'était la dernière fois… Et Asran répondait à ses caresses avec ferveur, ne décollant pas son corps du sien, partageant avec lui la chaleur de sa peau nue contre la sienne tandis que tous deux découvraient pour la première fois de leur existence un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti jusqu'à lors…

Kira avait quitté Asran de bonne heure le matin même. Tous deux avaient passé la nuit ensemble tellement submergés par la tristesse et l'amour tout neuf qu'ils se découvraient l'un pour l'autre qu'ils avaient fini par s'endormir, nus et enlacés dans le lit d'Asran.

Lorsque Kira s'était réveillé, il s'était rapidement habillé et était parti par la fenêtre, non sans avoir donné un dernier baiser à son amant.

__ N'oublie pas de venir me dire au revoir… lui avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille.

Mais Asran n'avait pas bougé, complètement endormi encore. Sa domestique n'allait pas tarder à venir le réveiller, alors Kira était redescendu le long des branches du saule. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre lorsqu'il repensait aux caresses et tendres baisers que lui et Asran avaient partagé cette nuit-là…

_**Le lendemain. 17h00. Héliopolis.**_

Kira était assis sur l'un des bancs du jardin public. Il savait très bien qu'il aurait voulu aller dire au revoir à Asran, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il avait bien trop mal au fond de lui pour pouvoir se lever. Bien trop mal pour ne serait-ce que daigner l'appeler…

__ Oh, Asran…

Il baissa les yeux, les laissant traîner sur le sol poussiéreux du sentier.

Tout à coup, un piaillement se fit entendre.

__ Tori ! Tori !

Kira leva les yeux et vit un bel oiseau vert voleter au-dessus de lui. L'animal électronique fit des ronds dans l'air en battant joliment de la queue avant de finir par venir se poser sur son épaule.

__ Il s'appelle Tori, sourit Asran. Je l'ai fait pour toi, Kira. Je voudrais que tu le gardes… en souvenir de moi.

Asran se tenait devant lui, prêt à partir pour l'Astroport. Kira voyait bien qu'il faisait tout son possible pour garder le sourire, pour lui laisser sur la rétine le meilleur souvenir de lui-même. Kira se força à reprendre contenance. Doucement, il se leva en caressant tendrement le métal vert de Tori. Il savait que par ce geste, Asran comprendrait que c'était à lui qu'étaient adressées les caresses.

__ Tori, tori ! répondit joyeusement l'oiseau mécanique.

__ Merci, Asran, murmura Kira. Je penserai toujours à toi… Toujours.

Asran lui sourit tendrement.

__ Ne t'inquiètes pas… La Terre et les Plants ne se feront jamais la guerre…

Kira avait envie de pleurer. Son cœur s'enserrait douloureusement dans la poitrine. Mais Asran était si fort… Il ne laisserait pas encore la mélancolie assombrir son cœur. Pas devant lui.

__ Kira, j'espère que tu me rejoindras sur les Plants, pas vrai ?

Kira acquiesça. Asran lui prit la main et la serra fermement avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de murmurer au creux de son oreille.

__ Bientôt, Kira… Bientôt, nous nous reverrons… Ne m'oublie pas.

Et avant que Kira ne puisse s'apercevoir qu'Asran pleurait, ce dernier se retourna et le quitta sans ajouter mot. Horrifié, Kira ne put que le regarder partir, tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, Tori s'était élancé dans le ciel bleu azur…

__ Asran…


End file.
